


[F4M] Cabin Fever

by LichTheCreator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acquaintances → Lovers, Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Double Switch, F/M, FSub → Gentle FDom, Girly Girl But Tomboy At Heart, Gonewildaudio, Good Boy, Kissing, MDom → MSub, Mommy Dom, Mommy play, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Spooky stories, Vaginal Fingering, Weed, Wholesome, cabin in the woods, gonewildaudible, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator
Summary: This script is about that classic romantic tale we all know & love: Boy meets girl, boy becomes acquaintances with girl, boy goes with girl to a cabin in the woods, boy & girl spend time bonding and realize they like each other, boy gets sucked and rimmed by girl until he cums his brains out, they live happily ever after, the end. It's a tale as old as the Bible.
Kudos: 3





	[F4M] Cabin Fever

[F4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] [Cabin In The Woods] [Acquaintances → Lovers] [Girly Girl But Tomboy At Heart] [Wholesome] [Weed] [Spooky Stories] [Double Switch] [FSub → Gentle FDom] & [MDom → MSub] [Kissing] [Fingering] [Good Boy] [Blowjob] [Mommy Play] [Mommy Dom] [Prostate Play] [Rimming] [Cum Swallowing] [Aftercare]

WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit

NOTE: THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM **ANY** OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.

All sound effects are optional. Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!

Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX  
Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise  
Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines  
Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word  
-pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.

**-START OF SCRIPT-**

Well, here we are! Thanks again for coming. 

[Passive-aggressive] Thought more people were joining us, but apparently everyone else had better things to do, I guess.

Let me just get the lights...

(OPTIONAL SFX: Light switch flickering)

Wait...oh no. Oh no no no...

(OPTIONAL SFX: Light switch flickering)

Are. You. [Yelling] KIDDING ME?

[Frustrated] Come on Dad! You were supposed to fix the damn circuit breaker months ago! 

[Whiny] Ugh, and I brought all this food too! Now it's gonna spoil...

*angry sigh* I'm so sorry about this. If my father was a man of his word, we'd have electricity and heat and I'd be cooking us a nice pot roast right about now.

Did you pack a flashlight? 

Good. Let's go outside, maybe we can fix it.

-pause-

So weird how dark it is out here. Almost like the moon disappeared...

(OPTIONAL SFX: Metal clang)

[In pain] Ow! Jesus Christ, what the hell was that? Felt like my ankle just twisted backwards!

[In pain] Gotta sit down for a second, this HURTS! Can you shine the light by my feet?

Well, my ankle's not backwards, thank God. But...oh my God. I tripped over my dad's toolbox. Because OF COURSE I did.

Please tell me you know how to fix a circuit breaker... 

-pause-

[Relieved] You do? Finally, something good happens on this godforsaken trip! Here, take the toolbox with you, the breaker's just around the corner.

I'll stay here & prop myself up against this tree. Now go!

-pause-

You're back! Were you able to fix it?

-pause-

There's a lock on the box? AND it's frozen over?

[Deadpan] Ugh. Forget what I said about this being a godforsaken trip. God IS here. He's just laughing at me.

Well, it would be a good idea to just go back home, but I've been planning & preparing for this trip for MONTHS. I'm not going back without spending AT LEAST one night here.

-pause-

You'll stay too? Awesome! In that case, can you carry me back please? My ankle feels like it's on fire. 

-pause-

Thanks again for carrying me. Just lay me down on the couch there.

Wait, why are you going back out?

-pause-

Oh, wood for a fire! Well, be safe!

Thank goodness that dude's so reliable, I'd be dead out here if he hadn't come...

-pause-

Oh good, you're back! And you got a TON of wood, awesome! Let me help you with that!

(OPTIONAL SFX: Fire crackling)

Finally, some heat in this cabin!

Doesn't seem like I broke my ankle, but it IS starting to swell though.

-pause-

Wait...are those cold compresses? Hand me some?

Thanks. [Hesitant] I suppose you don't have some painkillers packed in there as well?

*laugh* Now THAT is MUCH better than painkillers! Bring it here!

-pause-

...and that's how disco REALLY died! So if you see someone cruising towards you with bell bottoms, a gold medallion, big afro and roller skates, that can only mean one thing...THAT THE BOOGIE MAN IS COMING TO GET YOU! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN!

*laugh* Hey! I never said that my story was gonna be good! 

[Smugly] I think I deserve a pass for freestyling an entire mythos while high! *laugh*

(OPTIONAL SFX: Potato chip crunching)

[Talking with mouth half full] You know, you really came in clutch. You brought a flashlight, cold compresses, some dry food like these awesome potato chips and one of the best strains I ever smoked! Were you a Boy Scout in a previous life? *laugh*

Oh...you actually WERE a Boy Scout! For 11 years? Guess I got lucky when you decided to come! *laugh*

-pause-

Oh, me? I was in the Girl Scouts for a year, but I got kicked out because according to my den mother I wasn't "ladylike enough". Wanted to do all the stuff the boys were doing but instead she had us knit and garden and sell cookies! *fake gag noise*

Nothing's wrong with those things per se, but we deserved to be exposed to more, you know? Especially when you see the boys learning how to hunt and survive in the wilderness and have those fun little wooden car derbies!

Luckily, my den mother eventually got banned. I guess according to her, embezzlement is considered ladylike! *laugh*

-pause-

*laugh* Yeah, I used to be quite the tomboy up until my sophomore year of high school. That was when I had my 1st crush, Gerard Perkins.

I heard a rumor that he liked "girly girls" so I started acting and dressing more feminine and it got his attention. We dated for a few months before he cheated on me with the school bookworm surprisingly.

I'm still a bit of a tomboy at heart though, I just do that stuff sometimes in a skirt & heels now! *laugh*

But yeah, Gerard cheating on me might've been for the best. I looked him up recently & he's a conspiracy nut on Twitter! He really thinks lizard men invented 5G to make us think the Earth is round because they're hiding some alien ship runway on one of the corners! *laugh*

*sigh* Why haven't we hung out before this? You're so easy to talk to, plus we practically have the same circle of friends. And we even have 2 classes together! 

-pause-

Yeah, me either. But I'm glad we are now. I learned a lot about you. And not just from this fun little chat either.

With what's happened tonight, I also learned you're thoughtful, headstrong, quick thinking, always one step ahead...

[Seductively] And pretty cute. I'd even say you're bordering on hot. 

-pause- 

[Seductively] You think the same about me, huh? *giggle* 

[Seductively] Well then, how about we do what hot people do best?

*You & the listener start kissing each other.*

*moan* I don't know if it's the weed or what but I'm SUPER fucking wet right now. Take off those clothes.

(OPTIONAL SFX: Clothes rustling)

*You and the listener continue to kiss.*

God, this is some good shit you brought. Feels like my entire body's on vibrate when we kiss...

*You touch your pussy with your finger and lick the juices from it.*

*moan* My pussy tastes so good...want some?

*You touch your pussy again and wipe the juices from your finger onto your tongue.*

Here, come taste it off my tongue. Ahhhh...

*You and the listener start passionately kissing.*

*moan* My pussy is POUNDING right now. Give me your hand.

*You guide the listener's hand to your pussy and use his fingers to get yourself off.*

*loud moan* My pussy's tingling so much, like fireworks are going off! Don't stop!

*You and the listener continue to passionately kiss each other as you use his fingers to masturbate.*

Oh God, I'm getting close already! Quick, smack my ass!

*The listener smacks and grabs your ass with his free hand while still fingering you.*

*moan* You've got such strong hands! Harder, harder!

*The listener continues to smack and grabs your ass.*

*moan* Oh God, you're so good at this...so good...Oh God I'm cumming!

*You cum while the listener smacks your ass and fingers your pussy.*

[Slightly out-of-breath] Oh...oh my God...that was AMAZING...I think my heart's gonna pop out...*laugh*

Ooh, and look at how hard your are! *moan* Your dick looks so tasty! But before I suck it...

*You spit on the listener's dick and start giving him a wet handjob.*

You like that? Using my spit to lube up that pretty cock of yours?

*moan* You earned this for being my hero tonight. You're such a good little boy scout, aren't you? 

Or better yet...a good boy? *giggle*

*squeal* Your dick just twitched in my hand! 

You like that? You like being called a good boy?

*moan* I bet you'd like it even more if I was your Mommy for tonight, huh?

Ooh, I know THAT twitch meant yes! *giggle*

Well then, looks like Mommy's gotta properly reward her good boy for all that he's done for her tonight...

*You start sucking his dick slow and sensually.*

You like Mommy's plump lips wrapped around your big boy cock?

*You continue to suck his dick slow and sensually.*

You taste so good, my good boy...your dick might just become Mommy's new favorite treat! *giggle*

Now Mommy's about to do something VERY special for her good boy...are you ready?

*You quickly suck your index finger to get it wet.*

Mommy's gonna swirl her index finger right around your cute little starfish. Don't be scared, OK my good boy? Just relax and let Mommy take control...

*You start giving him a slow handjob again to get him nice and relaxed.*

All relaxed? Good, now Mommy gonna slowly shove her finger up her baby boy's cute little butthole like this...

*You slowly slide your index finger in the listener's ass & start playing with his prostate.*

*moan* What a good boy...Mommy's so proud of you for taking that finger in so easily...I think that deserves a special reward...

*You suck his dick faster now, deepthroating him occasionally.*

You love how Mommy deepthroats that beautiful cock while tickling your prostate with my nails?

*You spit on his balls and begin to massage them while continuing to suck his dick and finger his ass.*

And I just KNOW you love it when Mommy also spits & strokes on those heavy nuts of yours while sucking and fingering you...

*You continue to suck his dick, massage his balls and finger his ass for just a few more seconds.*

Mommy's got ONE more treat for her good boy! Get on the couch.

Now put your knees on the couch cushions and face your ass towards me. Good boy.

You ready? Mommy's about to make you cum so hard...

*You start licking and eating the listener's ass.*

Didn't expect Mommy to start licking and eating your ass, did you? *giggle*

Mommy just wants to pamper her special boy & make him feel nice and relaxed...

*You keep licking & eating the listener's ass while stroking his dick and balls.*

*moan* My baby boy's getting SO spoiled by his Mommy, isn't he? A nice & sloppy ass eating while getting his dick and balls played with at the same time?

Mommy just wants to be the best little slut her baby boy's ever had...

*You continue to eat his ass.*

Ooh, I can tell you're getting close! Your dick's throbbing so much that it's wagging up & down like a puppy dog's tail!

*moan* That's so cute...

*You continue to eat his ass.*

You ready, my baby boy? You ready to give Mommy ALL that big boy juice of yours?

*You start to quickly stroke his dick while sticking a finger in his ass to massage his prostate.*

That's it...be a good boy...be a good boy for Mommy...shoot out all that good boy juice...

You love Mommy, don't you...my good boy loves his Mommy SO much...doesn't Mommy deserve all your sperm? 

She worked SO hard deepthroating your delicious cock...fondling those balls all packed with cum...and even licked and ate your ass like the tasty treat that it is! 

Mommy gave you SO many good treats...now it's YOUR turn to treat HER...cum for me...cum for me now...

*The listener cums immediately, spraying his cum hard all over the cabin floor.*

*moan* That's it baby...*moan* good boy... 

Drain those cum-filled balls until they're empty...shoot out those thick ropes of jizz for Mommy... 

Don't you feel so relieved to let it all out...*moan* Mommy loves milking her good boy so much...

Looks like you still have a bit left hiding in your cock...bad boy, are you trying to hide your cum from Mommy?

I'm gonna have to punish you...by sucking the rest of that bad boy juice out...

*You suck the listener's dick for a few seconds.*

*moans* My big boy's sperm tastes so good...I guess I can forgive you, my good boy! *giggle*

*gasp* And just look at my baby boy's cute little hole...*moan* it just keeps opening and closing like it's calling out for Mommy...let me give it one more lick...

*You eat the listener's ass for a few seconds.*

Is my good boy all satisfied? *giggle* Come lay your head on Mommy's lap, you must be so tired from cumming so much for Mommy! *giggle*

-pause-

You know, this night could've been a TOTAL disaster, but thanks to you it ended on a high note. I really appreciate it.

-pause-

A date when my ankle's healed up? Well...that's kinda backwards asking for that NOW isn't it? *giggle*

But sure! I'd love that!

Now let's get some sleep. We're heading back to campus 1st thing tomorrow morning.

Sweet dreams...my good boy. *giggle*

**-END OF SCRIPT-**


End file.
